1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch response setting apparatus in a keyboard electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In, e.g., an electronic musical instrument having a keyboard, a response of the tone generation volume corresponding to the touch level of the keyboard is one important factor in music expression. Therefore, it is preferable that the touch response can be adjusted or selected according to a player's favor or skill.
In a low-grade electronic piano, only one type of touch response is available, and is set to be similar to that of an acoustic piano. In contrast to this, a high-grade model has a plurality of types of touch response data, and one of these touch response data is determined in correspondence with a tone color selected by a player or a play pitch.
In addition, an electronic musical instrument which has operation members for performing selection from a plurality of types of touch curves, tone colors, and the like on a panel, and can combine these parameters, is also known.
In any case, in a conventional electronic musical instrument, a touch response curve which defines the relationship between the touch level and the tone generation level (volume) is determined by the designer of the electronic musical instrument. Therefore, even when one of a plurality of touch response curves can be selected like in the high-grade model, a player himself or herself cannot desirably set a touch response curve matching with his or her skill, a play state, or the like.
More specifically, a touch response curve determined by the designer of an electronic musical instrument is an average one matching with a large number of players, and does not often match with the feeling or skill of an individual player. Therefore, for example, even when a player intends to play in pianissimo, considerably loud tones are unexpectedly generated, or some players cannot control delicate touches of the keyboard.